The New Guardian
by hypnosia
Summary: after the long slumber under the Atlantic seas awake the new guardian that had fallen from megatron's wrath, starvoid one of the strongest femme in cybertron awakes after both autobots and decepticon crashed in earth...OCness


The New Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own transformer….

THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SO DON'T BLAME ME IF IT SUCKS

**Let's begin in Bumblebee's and starvoid's past(most are starvoid's)**

_**In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind  
there's no other way  
I pray to the god let him stay**_

"Bumblebee?, can we talk?" starvoid said gentley…

Bumblebee turned around and smiled…  
"Sure void, what is it all about?" he asked…

Starvoid forced to smile to hide her sadness to bumblebee…  
"I…I'll be on a mission to explore the planet called earth will you allow me?"she asked…

Bumblebee was surprised…  
"Bee, I'm coming back after this like I do same as before, I'll be fine jetfire is with me okay?" starvoid said rather sweetly…

Bumblebee was afraid for starvoid his only beloved mech but he can't stop her from doing the mission…

_**The memories ease the pain inside  
now I know why…**_

Starvoid and jetfire blasted off towards earth, while heading to earth starvoid can't stop thinking about bumblebee's sad expression when she left…  
"Is something wrong void?" jetfire asked…

She snapped from her daydreams…  
"n…no nothing I'm fine, I'm fine…" she said and smiled…

*****flashback******

At the hangar….

"becareful okay?" said bumblebee very worriedly…

"I always will bumblebee…" starvoid said smiling." After the mission when I come back there is something I want to tell you for a very long time so wait for me…."  
"I will always even if it takes forever…"bumble bee said…..

And they kissed each other (more like a make out) only be disturbed by jetfire…

"AHEM!,"he coughed…

The two gasped and parted…he chuckled…

"Am I disturbing the precious moments?" he chuckled…

Void's and bee's faceplate heat up into a blush….  
"oh how rude of me!" jetfire sneered…

He looked at starvoid…  
"WHAT?!" she snapped…

Jetfire chuckled his surprised on her sudden change of mood…

"It's time to go…" he said.

Star void looked at bumblebee very sadly…  
"Well, it's time for me and jetfire to go" she said…

Bumblebee nodded…and for the last time starvoid looked at bumblebee lovingly and longing…and waved goodbye…  
he waved as well and the two disappeared from sight…

***end of flashback***

Starvoid and jetfire arrived in earth at the oceanic atlantis…  
"so where are we going here?" vtarvoid asked…  
"to the place called land…"jetfire said…

Starvoid frowned…

"clear it, where exactly?" she asked…  
"Detroit, you know how humans contact right?" jet fire asked…  
"yes" she said…

As the two continue their way…a decepticon was watching their every move…later at the forest…  
"let's stay here for the night…"jetfire said….

Starvoid nodded…and she went on the shore…sitting on the sand and looked at the sky wishing bumblebee is okey…

_**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears…**_

***crossover thoughts***

"bumblebee…" starvoid thought..

In cybertron…

Bumblebee looked up at the starry sky..as if he heard starvoid's call…

"void…"he whispered…

Unknown to him some autobots was eves dropping...

At the seashore…

"No matter where I am whatever may happen I will always love you…" starvoid whispered…

At cybertron…

"I will always love you as well from the depth of my spark…void please be safe…." Bumblebee whispered…

The eves droppers suppressed giggles…

At the shore…  
"I will always be, and I'll come back after this mission to tell you something important…" starvoid whispered…

At cybertron…  
"I will wait for you…" bumblebee whispered…

***end***

At the shore void sighed the pain away and went back to where jetfire is…

_**Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.**_

When the sun is up…starvoid on-lined and stood up…only to find an energon lying on the stump…there's a note….  
_"dear void,  
sorry to leave without permission, I'm out to see what humans doing I left two energon for you  
take care while I'm gone okay?  
jetfire"_

Starvoid sighed in annoyance and drunk the two energon…  
"well, time to do my work…"she said…

And she took a data pad and wrote down notes about the organic life…but something in her mind tickled her… she hide a smile and continued working…she did the research as fast as she could so it will be finished soon and she can go home and see the bee of her life…

_**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.**_

Starvoid smiled…  
"I love you bumblebee…"she whispered…

In cybertron…bumblebee on-lined from his recharge and felt very good…  
"I love you void" he whispered…

Same as usual the eves droppers hide a giggles…back at earth starvoid was unaware of the danger lurking behind her …after taking down notes she saved it on her files and waited for jetfire…to come back…unknown to her jetfire was fighting some decepticons that had tailed the two since they came in earth…at the forest starvoid was tapping her finger tip on her knees…  
"where could he be?" she asked….

Then…  
"he's fighting some of my men…" a dark gruffy voice said…

Starvoid turned around and saw…to her own horror…  
"Megatron?, you had followed us here?" she asked …

Starvoid was good at hiding her fear and can mask it with aggression…  
"yes I did femme…." Megatron said…

She went in fighting mode…  
"what do you want megatron?" she asked in a low angry tone…

He laughed evilly…  
"your demise autobot…"he laughed…

Starvoid growled….  
"bring it on…decepticon" she challenged…

And she flew towards the Atlantic sea…she tried to comlink jetfire…

***comlink***

// _jetfire where are you? //_

_// I'm in the city fighting some decepticreeps where are you? //_

_// I'm heading in Atlantic sea, megatron after me //_

_// don't go hang on wait for me!!! //_

_// too late for that //_

_// don't be like starscream!!! //_

_// it's better this way jet than to let him destroy the organic beings //_

_// starvoid!, you're no match on him // _

_// at least I can damage him right //_

_// don't do it!, what will happen to bumblebee if you off-line? //_

_// tell him I love him more than anything in the world or in cybertron //_

_// starvoid!!!! ///_

_And_

_// it seems he's not alone starscream was with him //_

_Then…_

_// __**blast her you idiot!!! //**_

_**// shut up!!! //**_

And a sound of null rays in the air...at the other side…

//_ starvoid respond!! //_

_// I'm still alive!!! //_

_// run!! //_

_// no //_

_// ! //_

_And a sound of a frightful clash was heard_

_***end***_

_jetfire made on his way in a klik but he saw her falling …._

_**Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.**_

He saw her falling…falling fast… and he received the data her gathered and he saw her shoot her null ray for the last time and it hit megatron square on his decepticon symbol… but he hitted her as well near in her spark case, before she off-line she called bumblebee's name…

_**//**__Bumblebee … __**//**_

In cybertron, bumblebee felt a pang of pain in his spark he felt it he felt that void was dying…  
"VOID!!!" he cried out …

All mech looked at him oddly… and blurr came to him…

"bumblebee?" he calls…

They can all see the twist of pain in bumblebee's face and he dashed out of the meeting room and headed to the hangar…

"VOOOIIID!!!" He cried with his entire spark…

Optimus and the others were there and they grieved for starvoid's loss

For the last time they heard starvoid's voice in radio…  
_**// **__Bumble bee?, everyone?, forgive me I failed you, bumblebee I'm sorry I failed to fulfill my promise I know someday you can forget about me but you are always here in my spark and nothing can change that don't blame jetfire, he did his best… __**//**_

And they heard jetfire's desperate cry…

_**// vvooooiiiiddd!!!!! //**_

And the radio died …since then bumblebee didn't came out of his quarter .the next orn jetfire returned with starscream…he faced bumblebee…

_**All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.**_

"bumblebee?" jetfire calls…

He flinched…

"bumblebee, before …before void disappeared he wants me to tell you that she loves you more than anything in the world even in cybertron, you will always be in her spark…" jetfiresaid…

Then he saw a streak of energon flowing on bumblebee's cheekplate…  
"why?, why it has to be her this is all my fault!!!" he cried…

Jet fire comforted bumblebee…  
"no bumblebee it's megatron he hunted her down, starscream was trying to tell megatron not to do it, he even tried to negotiate to megatron, but he shooted at him…starscream was in pain as well that megatron had killed a seeker femme same as starscream's kind, starscream said he would avenge her no matter what…" he said…

Later bumblebee reluctantly came in the meeting there he saw the seeker trio…starscream, TC, and skywarp…the three ahs a new insignia athey were now an auto bot…

The three came up to him…

"let us avenge your sparkmate, because she is one of us, our seeker sister…"starscream said…

_**All of my memories...**_

"we'll join force, brother, if you wished to do so…"starscream said…

And bumblebee pictured her sweet smile then to her death…he will avenge her…so…

"I'll join force with you starscream, for void…" he said…

And they both shake hands….

Oh yes, megatron will pay for it….

**To be continued…..**

Authors note: sorry about this story hope you enjoyed it a bit, the next chapter will be that the war begans and the slow awakening of the newly upgraded starvoid as :**Nightmare starvoid… the new guardian….**

This is what will be starvoid nightmare look like:

And starvoid:

Sorry if I used other picture…


End file.
